This invention relates generally to hair waving techniques and devices; more particularly it concerns the provision of a re-usable, non-disposable, rapidly usable hair end wrapping device, and its manner of use.
In the past, hair ends to be permanent waved have been confined in wrapped condition on hair rollers by means of disposable papers. The latter present numerous disadvantages among which are: the difficulty of applying the separate papers to a roller or rod; their lack of reusability; the extra steps or motions required in picking up the papers manually and manipulating them in relation to hair strands and a roller to achieve a desired wrap of the hair about the roller; and the added difficulty of handling the papers when soaked with hair treating agent.